Childhood Friend
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: This is a series of four poems that show the true relationship between Snape and Lily from the veiw point of the four I feel it most effect. Better understood if you've read the last book.
1. Lily's PoV

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

_**Lily's Point of View**_

I remember thoughts

That what I could do

Everyone could do

I didn't once think

That I was unique

In a Muggle town

M

I remember that

Sister Petunia

Knew not all could do

The magical things

The wonderful things

Sister Saw me do

M

Mother and Father

The difference saw

But still loved me

And of anyone else

They could not have known

I was all they knew

M

Then you showed up

A bat like creature

Scaring a flower

Yet a child like me

Yet different too

Truth coming to me

M

Petunia I think

Magic disdained

Not from a hatred

But from jealousy

This divided us

I she disdained

M

She called us freaks

Because we were friends

And she could not be

Part of our friendship

She never did like you

Before we two met

M

Though friends we once were

We had differences

It became clearer

As the years passed

I was Gryffindor

You were Slytherin

M

But it was more clear

That day you did it

Calling me that name

Mudblood with disdain

They had all wondered

Why we had been friends

M

You were blind you know

You saw me as pure

But not others like me

He would not let me live

One who was like me

I was not Pure Blood

M

I too though was blind

James I loved deer

But thus you did love me

But choice you did make

Choose my life over theirs

In asking of him

M

He refused too

And another plan made

You turned to him

Equally he was

Thus I he could save

And you left the dark

M

Only to come to find

That the babe had lived

And I had died

Yet he would be back

It was not yet done

There was one path left

M

That was to protect

Little you knew

You haters the boy

Yet for me you did

Protect him from death

And made up for wrongs

M

In the end you thought

This is all for not

But in the very end

Alright it turned

And I will thank you

My childhood friend

* * *

_Author's note - There were people wanting to say there is no way that Snape can have had feelings for Lily. But in the seventh book, it was proven. Snape/Lilly is a canon pairing, though it is a one sided love affair. But their true friendship presented in book seven, this is what these four poems are about. They are from the veiw oints of the four people it most effected. Lily, Snape, Petunia and Harry. Please enjoy._


	2. Snape's PoV

**Childhood Friend**

_**Snape's Point of View**_

What one can see in

The freak that I am

Not even fitting in

With my very own kind

I was not Pure Blood

I was Mixed Blood

M

How she married him

I will never know

He was a muggle

Hating her and me

The abuse was there

It was never gone

M

I was very alone

With no one like me

I searched for one

Who was then alike

Apart of my world

And not of his world

M

I saw what you did

Magic you could do

Your sister could not

Curious I was

I wanted a friend

And you would be it.

M

You could see beyond

All the outward looks

Choose to judge me

By what my heart was

And how I acted

And of my actions

M

In me you saw good

That no one else saw

You and I were friends

No one understood

Why at all that was

But of course it was

M

Then friendship I blew

When angry I was

Not at Lily Evans

But at James Potter

But I blew at you

And our friendship flew

M

It could have been more

And you could have felt

What I fully felt

But I drove away

The one thing I love

Straight into his arms

* * *

_Author's note - Until Snape made the mistake of calling Lily Mudblood, they were close friends. Lily didn't put up with the fact that James choose to pick on one of her friends. But when Snape did this, he very much indeed did make Lily go to James. If only he hadn't spoken those words ... well, we would be in for a major AU then, wouldn't we?_

* * *


	3. Petunia's PoV

**Childhood Friend**

_**Petunia's Point of View**_

I have to admit

So jealous I was

We're peas in a pod

Or so we once were

But different paths

We would have to take

M

If I could do it

I would have gone too

I was the eldest

I would have gone first

To teach and mentor

The sister I love

M

But he was your friend

Nasty little boy

He was magical

I was just normal

A barrier grew

Between you and me

M

I so loved you

I so hated him

I blamed him for all

Your going away

Your untimely death

All were the boys fault

* * *

_Author's note - I had thought until the seventh that the nasty boy she refered to was James Potter. But James and Lily were not friends until after she stopped being friends with Snape. And it was Snape who told her about the Dementor's._


	4. Harry's PoV

**Childhood Friend**

_**Harry's Point of View**_

Well, who would have thought

Lily, Severus

They were once good friends

But who would have thought

That about great him

Albus Dumbledore

M

There isn't really

Much for me to say

It was odd to find

Out in the very end

How much he held deer

A female Mudblood

M

Ironic isn't it

But sad just the same

I am a young one

In comparison

I hold no judgement

For it was not wrong

M

I hold him esteemed

Unlike I once did

I now respect him

I now understand

More then I once did

About your old friend

* * *

_Author's note - The next generation, that one that doesn't live it, are more likely to be forgiving and looking at the whole picture once it is revealed. In comparison, it is to the majority of the members of the Marauders. They frowned upon Snape from the first time they met him. Harry now has more understanding of Snape and Lily's relationship then any of the Marauders ever had. I have to say had, because they are all gone, are they not?_


End file.
